Lightweight
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: Ever since Amy's dad passed away and she got sent off to her aunt and uncle's house, Amy's life has been hell. When she bumps into an unfamiliar face at school, her world changes. Could Sonic's presence make everything better.. or worse?
1. 1: Intro

_Chapter One:_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I awoke to the awful noise of our smoke detector. I groaned and got out of bed to see why it was beeping. "Dad, if that's you trying to cook again," I began, only to be interrupted by the sudden flames beginning to come out of the door to the basement. "D-dad?" I stuttered. I slowly walked over to the door, and set my hand on the warm handle, slowly turning it. As soon as the door opened, flames exploded all around the kitchen, surrounding me. I was frozen, horrified.  
>I half expected my dad to come out of the bathroom, or to come in the front door with my mother, something, anything, just <em>not<em> downstairs. The heat of the fire was starting to get to me, and it was closing in on me. The orange and yellow flames were turning black, and soon I passed out.

I awoke outside of my house, with a police man by my side, asking if I was alright. I looked around. My mother was crying near the entrance to my house. The fire had gotten much, much bigger, my entire house was now on fire. I looked at the police man in horror. "Where's my dad," I asked, unable to see him anywhere.  
>The police officer looked down, "he never made it out, I'm sorry."<p>

My eyes shot open as I sat up, out of breath. I looked around my dark room, and sighed. Another nightmare. I laid back in bed, trying to go back to sleep.

Hi, my name is Amy Rose. About six years ago the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. My dad died when my house caught on fire. My mother got so depressed, she couldn't handle having me, so she sent me off to live with my aunt and uncle. I wasn't allowed to say goodbye to any of my friends. They all probably think I died, too. Anyways, a month ago my mother committed suicide, so I have no hope of ever getting out of here. Ever.  
>When I lived with my parents we never had any contact with my aunt and uncle. They aren't nice, at all. My mother knew that when she sent me here, she had always thought it was my fault that my dad died in the fire. She'll always want me to suffer for killing him, which is why she sent me.<br>I'm a maid here, I do everything there is to do here, and more. My aunt gives me the most ridiculous list of chores, it keeps me busy all day and sometimes all night, and my uncle is usually away on business trips, but when he gets home he makes up any reason to abuse me.  
>I like to think of my life as a living hell. I mean, there's nothing that great about it. I have two friends: Shadow the Hedgehog, and Tikal the Echidna. I only get to see them during lunch at school, which is about an hour. We have a few classes together, but we're not aloud to talk or we'll get detention, and I can't afford with all my chores.<br>All I have to look forward to is the day I get out of here, and by the looks of it, won't be anytime soon.

**A/N: **_**This is pretty short because I basically suck at writing the beginning of a story. The further I get, the better and longer it'll get. So, subscribe if you want ^-^**_


	2. 2: Welcome to Hell

As I was about to leave the shitty little hell hole that I have to call my home, my aunt put her hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I sighed, "school?" Where else would I go at 8 in the morning on a Tuesday? I shrugged her hand off of my shoulder and turned around to face her.

"You haven't mopped the floors yet!" she yelled with an immense amount of anger, pointing towards the black and white tiled kitchen floor.

I examined the floor that I mopped yesterday, then studied my aunts face. "I mopped it yesterday," I began, with caution, "nothing's been on the floor since then."

"Nothing?" she exploded. "What about the mice wondering around at -"

"We have no mice," I interrupted.

"You were there last night, cooking."

"I mopped the floors after I cooked, did the dishes and dusted the place. Do you have any more excuses to make me late so I get detention your _royal highness_," I snapped, opening the door. Without giving her a chance to reply, I spat out the words "good, I'll be home later," and closed the door behind me.

Ugh, I wanted to scream, she was so frustrating. She lived to torture me. She always makes me late for class, hen I get detention, so I can't do all of my chores, then of course my damn uncle gets to abuse me for being lazy! I hate living there! I used to be the most positive person on this planet, I always had hope and faith in things, now I'm just dull and empty. I have nothing to look forward to, nothing to have hope or faith in, no one to go to, I can't have fun, anymore!

I was about to let out a little frustrated scream when I suddenly felt the wind pick up. I looked around, the leaves on trees weren't moving in the distance, which only meant one thing. "Shadow!" I called out.

Within a second Shadow was by my side. "There you are," he said, frowning, "how could I have missed you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Where's Tikal?"

"She's at school, you're going to be late. That's why I came to find you, hop on," he bent down so I could get on his back.

I jumped on, and he started running. It was nice to feel the wind on my face, and the thrill of going so fast. 'So fast' didn't even begin to explain how fast we were going. We were going at the speed of sound! It was amazing. It never lasted long, though. I hopped off of Shadow's back when we got to the school, about a second after he started running.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, the first bell rang. I felt relieved that I made it in time, but panicked that I only had five minutes to get to class. "Thank you, Shadow! You're a life saver!" I ran off, heading towards my locker.

I had only taken about seven steps before Shadow was standing in front of me, with all the books I needed. I smiled. "Shadow..."

He stretched out his arm, handing me the books. "It's not a problem, Amy."

I took the books, and bent down to put them in my bag. His arm stayed stretched out, implying that he wanted something. "What?"

"Give me your other books," he insisted. "You don't need to carry three extra books around with you."

I sighed and handed him the books I didn't need. He was gone in a flash, and back just as fast.

I was about to thank him when he held up his finger and ran off. I saw him standing by a huge crowd of people. He turned and looked at me, then he was three inches away from my face.

"Amy.." he said.

"What is it?" I stood up, and looked at him, worried.

"It's.." he hesitated, looking down.

"Shadow.. What's wrong?"

"Sonic."

I froze. Did he just say _Sonic_? As in Sonic the Hedgehog? As in the boy I've been in love with for basically my entire life? The Sonic that I spent days crying over, convinced that I'd never see him again? The Sonic that saved the world numerous times, as if it were nothing? "W-what?" I stuttered.

Why would Shadow mention Sonic? He was the only person who knew _everything_ about what happened. He knows how much Sonic means to me, I'm _still_ not over Sonic! If he doesn't have a good reason for bringing him up, I'll hammer him so far into the ground he'll fall through the planet!

"He's coming here."


	3. 3: Six Years

**A/N:**

**hiihii! So, everyone who reads this **_**NEEDS **_**to go and look at my friend's fanfiction. She's an amazing writer: ****.net/~IOwnSonicX**** - Go there and read her story [:**

_**Chapter 3**_

"S-s," I stuttered, unable to get any words out. "S-s-son-Sonic. He's... He's coming... _here_?"

"I'm afraid so," Shadow said, with no emotion.

I started to hyperventilate. Sonic the hedgehog was going to come here. To _my_ city. _My_ school. He was going to ruinmy life!

After _six years_ of trying to get him off my mind and trying to get over him, six years of loneliness, despair and fear, six years of trying to move on, knowing it wasn't possible, after _six damn years _of crying over him, I start to get over him and forget, when he decides to come back in my life so I can fall in love with him all over again? "No!" I shouted, not realizing I had begun to talk aloud. "This _can't_ happen! He _can't_ be coming back! How could he do this? I spent _six years _crying over him! Six years trying to get over him and now he's finally coming and I _can't_ have him here! He can't come!" Tears began falling from my eyes.

I felt someone pick me up bridal style, I knew it was Shadow before he started to run. Who else could or would pick _me _up?

Yeah, since I lost contact with Sonic and all my friends I've gotten a little insecure. Nothing had really gone right when I left. I felt so alone. I _was_ so alone, but that's beside the point. I had _no one_ to talk to, to be with, or anything. Except for Shadow and Tikal, of course, but they weren't Sonic, Tails, or Creme.

The only reason Shadow is here is because he was passing by, exploring, when I unthinkingly called out his name. Since then he's stuck by my side. I'm not sure why, but all this time it's seemed like he's mad at Sonic, like it's his fault. I know it's not, though. Sonic could _never_ do something like that. It's not in him to do something so cruel.

Shadow set me down on my bed, allowing me to cry as much as I wanted. He was about to leave when I asked him to stay. He nodded, and sat in the corner.

"Thank you," I said. "I just don't want to be alone.."

After about half an hour things got really awkward. Shadow was still sitting in the corner, staring at the floor. He hadn't said anything since he told me Sonic was coming here. I was sitting on my bed, hugging my pillow, trying to think of something to say.

"So.." I began, no sure what to say next.

Shadow looked up, "so?"

"Do you know when he's coming here?" As much as I didn't want to know the answer, I had to know. I had to get prepared to see him. I needed time.

Shadow shrugged, "It's sometime this week, that's all I know."

"Oh," that's disappointing. I was hoping for something a little more useful. I frowned. Maybe not knowing the exact day is better. Sometime this week, that's plenty of time to get ready, right? He had three days to get here before school was over for the week. _Three days_. I can live with that.

Shadow sighed, interrupting my thoughts.

"You can leave if you want," I set my pillow down, getting off my bed. "I know you're probably bored as hell."

"I can stay if you want me to, it's no big deal."

"No, Shadow, I know you have better things to do. Please, go on, make today useful! I have a lot of thinking to do, anyways."

"Are you sure?" he stood up, looking relieved.

"Positive," I smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here, and staying."

"Anytime," he smiled back, and ran off.

I sighed, collapsing on my bed. "Why do you have to come _now_, Sonic?"

As my eyes fluttered open as I awoke, looking around, I realized I wasn't at home. I stepped out of bed, looking for someone. It was dark, I couldn't see too much. I tripped, and heard someone say "ow"

"Oh gosh!" I exclaimed, "I'm sorry, um..."

The dark figure started moving, and suddenly a blinding light came on. I screamed and quickly covered my eyes. The person laughed, a male-like laugh.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to sound mad.

"You're at my house," the man yawned.

I uncovered my eyes, waiting for them to get used to the light and focus. Finally, I could see that it was Shadow. "Shadow.. How'd I get here? Why am I here?"

"Well, Tikal and I were worried so we decided to check up on you. You were on the floor, I couldn't tell if you were sleeping or," he hesitated. "Your uncle was home," he finally said. "I had to bring you here. You've been out for the entire day."


	4. 4: What happened?

**A/N: Ah! So many reviews. Thank you guys [;**

**In my profile there's a link to a twitition to get more Sonic X episodes! Please sign it****! We need more Sonic! **

_**Chapter Four:**_

I uncovered my eyes, waiting for them to get used to the light and focus. Finally, I could see that it was Shadow. "Shadow.. How'd I get here? Why am I here?"

"Well, Tikal and I were worried so we decided to check up on you. You were on the floor, I couldn't tell if you were sleeping or," he hesitated. "Your uncle was home," he finally said. "I had to bring you here. You've been out for the entire day."

"Oh..." I tried to remember what happened yesterday. Why would they be worried? I couldn't think of anything. "Shadow, what happened yesterday?"

Shadow looked at me like I was insane. "You mean you don't remember?"

I shook my head. What was I supposed to remember?

"Sonic..." he said slowly and carefully.

"Sonic?"

"Don't worry about it," he got up and turned the light back off. "I'll explain it all in the morning if you still don't remember. Right now I need some sleep."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for waking you," I made my way back to the bed, and laid back down. I expected a response, but nothing more was said. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"Amy? Amy, wake up. Amy! Stop sleeping, dammit. AMY!"

"WHAT?" Being yelled at is _not_ the way to wake a girl up.

"Finally. I have to take you home."

Without opening my eyes, I slowly got off the bed, standing up. "Take me," I told Shadow.

I felt him pick me up, and in the same second, I felt wind on my face. Then I was back on the ground. I opened my eyes to thank him, but he was gone. So instead, I rolled my eyes, and walked into hell, I mean, my house.

"Where have you been?" my aunt yelled, waiting for me.

"Vegas," I snarled, waking past her, to my room.

"Why were you in _Vegas_?"

I turned around and faced her, about to explode. I opened my mouth to start, but quickly shut my mouth realizing, as much as I'd like to tell her off, I'd deeply regret it later when she goes to her stupid husband. I turned back around, going into my room and closing the door.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

I walked over to my dresser to find that I hadn't done laundry in a while, so I had no more shirts to wear. I sighed again, and walked over to my closet and pulled out the old red dress that I used to wear. I slipped it on and, not caring about anything else, I left.

I was on my way to Shadow's house when the wind suddenly picked up. I looked around at the trees to find they weren't moving. "Shadow!" I called.

No answer.

"Shadow!" I called again, and still, no answer.

"This happens _way_ too much," I said under my breath. "He needs to get super hearing, I swear."

I arrived at Shadow's house and sat on his front steps waiting for him to return.

**A/N: Sorry this is kinda short, and the ending sucks. I have a killer headache, so I can't look at my screen for very long. I had writers block for most of this, and I wanted to write it kinda fast, so my apologies if it's not very good. The next one will be better and longer! {:**


	5. 5: Skyscraper

_**Chapter Five:**_

I had only been waiting for about five minutes, which is a long time for Shadow, when he suddenly appeared in front of me. Before I could ask him what happened yesterday, he asked me why I'm here.

"You owe me an exclamation. What happened yesterday, and where have you been?"

"I've been running. I can't tell you right now. I'll pick you up in a little while," he picked me up and ran me to my house, "stay here," he ran off, again.

"Why?" I shouted as loud as I could, but, of course, he was too far to hear me. I shook my head and sighed as I made my way to my front steps, and sat on them, and waited.

... and waited.

...and waited.

...and waited.

...and waited.

...and waited.

Finally, I had enough. I stood up to go to Shadow's house when he was suddenly standing an inch away from me. "Sit down," he ordered, and ran away again.

Daringly, I took a step down. Shadow was in front of me again. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure he couldn't run away from me again.

"Get off of me!" he almost yelled, trying to get me off.

"Not until you tell me what happened yesterday!"

He paused, thinking. "Alright," he gave in, "I'll tell you what happened yesterday. Get your hands off me, first."

Although he would probably run away, he usually kept his word so I decided to trust him and let him go.

To my surprise he was gone. Before I could even think to insult him for leaving, he was back. "Yesterday..." he paused. "Yesterday you found out that Sonic is coming here. You started freaking out so I brought you to your house and you cried your eyes out."

A mixture of embarrassment, stupidity, awkwardness and shame filled my body as I remembered what had happened yesterday morning. How could I forget? Could these six years of trying to forget Sonic cause me to forget something like his coming here? Or... I tried to think of a reasonable exclamation as to why I forgot, but nothing was coming to mind.

_Wait_, I thought. _What did Shadow say about my Uncle being home? What could he have done to me? _I checked my body for any cuts, bruises or marks of any kind but found nothing.

"Where's he now?" I asked him.

Shadow shook his head, symbolizing he didn't know.

The chances that he could be here _today_ were pretty high, considering how fast he can go! I looked down at what I was wearing. An old red dress. I screamed. I couldn't let Sonic see me wearing what I used to wear six years ago! "Go get Tikal!" I yelled at Shadow.

He left and I screamed again, only to be cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

"Tikal!" I tried saying.

"What?" she cocked her head, trying to understand what I had said underneath her glove.

I rolled my eyes and removed her hand from my face. "I need a shirt."

"Oh! I can do that, come on," she stared walking towards her house.

While looking at Shadow, with a pleading look on my face, I tilted my head towards Tikal's house, asking him to make things faster. Before he bolted off with Tikal, I heard him sigh. Within a second, he was back to bring me to Tikal's.

"Thank you _so_ much," I told Shadow as he set me down beside Tikal.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

I grabbed Shadow's hand forcing him to come with Tikal and I, and headed into her house.

Tikal ran up to her room as fast as she could and searched her dresser drawers. "Here," she held up a little white shirt, similar to what she always wore.

I grabbed it and ran into the bathroom to change. When it was on, I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened. The shirt was a little small on me, and my entire stomach was showing. "Woah," I whispered.

I shrugged, it's better than nothing.

I put my dress back on and went back to Tikal and Shadow. "It's perfect," I announced. "Shadow.. One last favor?" I felt bad for making him carry me everywhere.

"Alright," he said, picking me up.

"I'll see you at school!" I called to Tikal just before Shadow started to run.

He put me down and I bolted into my room to get into my shorts and Tikal's top.

I looked in the mirror at my new outfit. A little white shirt and little blur jean shorts. It'll do. I smiled.

_If you're here, I'm ready for you, Sonic_.

**A/N: Woo! This took a LONG time to write. I couldn't think of anything! I had writers block for such a long time! **

**I wrote a story a couple years ago, so I'm trying to convert that into a SonAmy story. It's not all that easy, I'm changing almost everything except the basic storyline, which is so far, basically, Amy moved away and lalalalala.**

**The next few chapters... they might not be as, oh what's the word? Hmm.. Well whatever** **the word may be, **_**hopefully**_** you'll like it! **

**And hopefully this is better than the last one! I found it rather exciting to write [x -EEP!- Of course, I know what's happening next and let me tell you. It's pretty awesome! I'm thinking more about the ending, though.. That's the best part!** **Oh my gosh [x**

**&I hope [Gosh, I'm doing a lot of hoping!] my lack of details aren't a problem ._. - I could be more detailed, but, I'm not good at that o.o**

**Well anyways, expect a new chapter soon [; I'm obsessed with writing, so I'll be posting a lot :] PEACE! \/**


	6. 6: Mistake

**A/N: Alright, so this one is kinda short, and the middle/ending might suck. I have this great idea that'll happen so much later on in the story, and until then, I'm not exactly sure what to do.. so, hopefully, everything will be alright [:**

**Anyways. A big thank you to:**

**-IownSonicX , for seriously being the most amazing person I know, and making amazing stories. [: - Looking forward to chapter 8! - &**

**-SonAmyFanNumber1AndLuigiRose, for all the reviews [:**

_**Chapter Six:**_

I took a deep breath and walked in the school with Shadow and Tikal by my side, completely ready to see Sonic, if he was even here.

There was a huge crowd of people standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. I mean, it wasn't just big, it was _huge_. Almost every person was there. I looked at Shadow, looking to see if he knew if Sonic was here or not. He nodded.

I suddenly got very nervous, tense and even a little excited.

"Shadow!" A familiar voice called from the crowd. Everyone stepped back, making a pathway for the famous blue hedgehog.

I felt like crying. A part of me was so thrilled that I get to see him again, after thinking I'd never, ever see him again, and another part of me was so scared. Does he recognize me? Or even remember me?

He, for some reason, _walked_ over to Shadow, Tikal and I. "Why'd you run off during our race?"

I looked at Shadow. Race? Earlier? Well, that explains a lot. He looked to the right a little, so I was in his sight. "I had something to take care of," he said, coldly.

"Well alright. You gonna introduce me to your lady friends?" he winked.

_Introduce? _So he doesn't remember me. As much as I didn't want to care, I did. It hurt that I spent so many years crying over him, and he doesn't even remember me. How can someone do that? We grew up together, we did _everything_ together. We had the most amazing adventures, and he can't even remember me?

"This is Tikal," Shadow moved his hand towards Tikal.

Sonic walked over to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you," he smiled.

He took a step towards me and looked at me with a heart melting smile spread across his beautiful face.. He grabbed my hand and it felt like time stopped. His touch felt so warm, so amazing. It sent sparks through my body, I had butterfly's in my stomach. I felt like I was back home, like I was safe. My heart completely melted. There was only one thing I had longed for since I had been here, which was Sonic's gentle touch; I had needed him to hold me. It was so soothing, he made me forget about everything that was going on, even though _he_ was the problem.

Shadow stepped in front of me, less than a second after Sonic had held my hand. "I think it'd be best if you don't go near her."

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head. _Stop it, Amy._ I thought. _You've tried so hard to forget him. You've come too far to fall back in love with him._ _He doesn't even remember you, you're obviously nothing to him, why should he be anything to you?_

"Woah, I didn't mean any harm," Sonic put his hands up, acting innocent.

I looked over at Tikal, she was staring at me with worry in her eyes. I half smiled, and stepped to the side, in full view of Sonic.

"It's fine," I told Shadow. I turned to Sonic. "Hi. I'm..." I began arguing with myself. _Don't use your real name. What if he suddenly remembers you? Well what else am I supposed to say? I guess I should say my name is Rose and hope that doesn't trigger anything, unless he really just doesn't care. __**How**__ could he not care, though? I gave him everything! I can't believe him. _"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose," he put his thumb up, like he used to.

I just stared at him. He was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than I remember. He certainly hadn't lost his charm. He kept standing there giving me a thumbs up, like there was nothing he needed to do. He didn't move. I had to cherish this moment, and take a mental picture of him, because, who knows if I'll talk to him again. He has too much control over my heart, as always.

I heard Shadow call my name, but I ignored him. I'd much rather stare at Sonic than do anything else.

Eventually he dropped his hand, and we were both just standing in the hallway, staring at each other.

I wonder what he saw when he looked at me? Why was he looking at me for so long? Did he remember? Was he trying to? Did he recognize me? I had so many questions that I desperately wanted answers to, but I couldn't have them. If I asked, he'd know. If he didn't already.. I didn't want to be like I used to.

The bell rang.

Sonic and I stayed put, staring at each other, neither of us willing to speak or move.

Soon we were the only one's left in the hall, except for Shadow and Tikal who were spying on us.

Finally Sonic broke the silence. "Do you wanna maybe get outta here?"

"Sure," I unthinkingly said.

"Great, let's -"

"A - er, Rose," Shadow was standing in between Sonic and I. "Is that a good idea?"

"Yes, it's fine, don't worry" I smiled, "I'll see you later, alright?"

Sonic began walking towards the doors, and I followed him, eager to see where he wanted to go, and what he wanted to do.


	7. 7: Pizza Planet

_**Chapter 7**_

I felt like screaming. Sonic the hedgehog wanted to leave school and go somewhere with me, Amy Rose.

...Does that really count though? He doesn't know I'm Amy. He doesn't remember me, I'm just some random girl. Does he always do this with random girls? What if this isn't anything special? Or... what if he knows who I am? What if he wants to talk to me about coming back or something? Maybe he's finally realized he loves and misses me so he's come to look or me!

I was about to scream when Sonic said "do you wanna walk, or, uh, run?" He was standing beside me, scratching the back of his head, looking nervous. Sonic the hedgehog nervous? About what?

"Let's walk," I had too much to think about. "Where are you staying?"

"I haven't really thought about that," he said, sheepishly.

"Oh? Why don't you stay at a hotel or a-"

"I'm broke," he interrupted, shrugging.

"Stay with Shadow?"

He burst out laughing. "Shadow and I living at the same place? That can't work."

"You two need to learn to set your differences aside and get along. You need somewhere to stay. Stay on Shadow's roof, I'm sure he'll let you."

"How do you know about our, uh, differences?"

"I.." _Well that's just great. He really __**doesn't**__ remember me. He used to tell me how much he disliked the things Shadow did. So I'm just some random girl he picked up. Spectacular. _"You're famous, and Shadow's my friend, it got around."

"Oh, alright. Well, where do you wanna go?"

"I thought you had somewhere you wanted to go?"

"I didn't think you'd want to leave with me. I don't know this place well enough to go somewhere."

Well that made sense, I guess. During his race with Shadow he should have been observant and looked around. He always used to be observant. He used to say he's been to every place. He was so different than I remember... it was weird. "What about here?"

He looked around. "It's a little close to the school. Shouldn't we go somewhere like..."

"A pizza place?" I suggested.

"Yes! Where's the closest one?"

"Just down the street, but there's a pizza plant a few blocks down."

"Pizza planet? I love that place! Let's go!" He picked me up and ran, without knowing exactly where he was going. He ran for about seven seconds before stopping. "Where am I going?"

"Make two rights, go straight, make another right and you should see it."

"Alright," he said and ran again.

With another few seconds we were there. He ran in, and set me down in front of a booth.

I slid in, and sat down, watching him as he did the same. Again, we just sat there and stared at each other.

"Rose," he finally said. "I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead," I smiled, biting my lip.

"Hello, how is your day? Can I get you any drinks?" A silver hedgehog appeared at our table with a notepad. _Stupid waiter_, I thought. How dare he interrupt our conversation.

"I'll have a water," I said, not bothering to look at the menu.

"Two," Sonic winked.

"Coming right up," he said, and with that, he left. Hopefully he'd trip and break a leg so he wouldn't have to come back.

"You were saying?" I said, day dreaming about what he would ask me.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, forget it."

I frowned. Damn it. I wanted to know what he wanted to ask! "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay.. Well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"Why did you come here?"

He sat back, frowning. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I've been going to a lot of places lately. I guess I'm just tired of the same place."

"Oh." I know Sonic's never been able to stay in the same place for too long, and he loves moving, but to actually leave Tails and everyone and move someone else? That doesn't sound like him.

I looked up at Sonic to see him staring at me and smiling. _How can I not fall in love? He has the most amazing smile ever_.

My view of sonic was so rudely interrupted by that damn silver bastard who placed our drinks in front of us.

"Thanks!" Sonic said, giving him his famous thumbs up.

"Have you ever been in love?" I unthinkingly blurted out when we were alone again.

**OH MY GOSH. EEEEEEPP! **

**I wonder what Sonic's gonna say? [; **

****

**I guess you won't know until the next chapter [;**


	8. 7:5 : Life Sucks

**A/N:**

**Okay. I don't want to upload a full chapter,**

**and I don't want to call this chapter 8, because it's **_**so**_** short, so this is Chapter 7½ [:**

**I know you guys are really gonna want to know what Sonic says.. **

Sonic's smile vanished, and he became tense. He looked down, frowning. His breathing became louder and he looked as though he were about to cry.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say or do, I've never seen Sonic look so sad.

"Love," he spat the word out, making it sound like such a bad and evil word. He shook his head, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I've been in love. It's not as great as they say," he had tears in his eyes.

Seeing him like that made me want to cry. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Who ever made him so sad, oh, I'd love to bash their brains in with my hammer. It couldn't be me. I mean, why would he be upset over a girl who he hadn't seen in six years? He always ran away from me, anyways.

He shook his head. "Life's unfair, right? It sucks."

"You have _no_ idea."

"You wanna get outta here?" I could tell how much Sonic wanted to be alone, he was hurting.

"The bill?"

"We didn't drink anything, why pay? Come on," he got up and held his hand out. I smiled and took his hand. He helped me out of the booth, and carried me back to school.

**ooooooh, Sonic fell in love with someone after Amy left? Damn, looks like Amy has some competition? o:**


	9. 8: The Lie

_**Chapter Eight**_

Sonic set me down in front of the school doors, and turned o walk, er, run away.

"Wait," I said, taking a step forward.

He stopped, not turning around, listening.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you..." I paused, trying to think of the best way to word what I wanted to say. "Why me?"

He turned around, confusion spread across his face. "Whaddaya mean?"

"You asked me to leave school with you, and you almost cried in front of me, and told me you were in love. Why? Most guys don't do that."

He slightly smiled, "I'm not like most guys," he winked, then shrugged, "but I don't know. I feel like I've known you before, in a dream or something. I just trust you, I guess."

I smiled. He remembered me. Even if he thought we met in a dream, that's a start and it's good enough for me, as long as he remembered. I felt my smile get bigger. I was the happiest I had been in six years. Sonic remembered me. This had to be he best day ever. I tried to stop smiling, but I couldn't. I just stood there, staring at him, smiling like a complete idiot.

"You have an amazing smile," he told me, smiling almost as big as I was.

Somehow, I managed to smile even more. "Thanks.." I blushed. Not only did he remember me, but he likes my smile! This was definitely the best day ever.

I thought something bad would happen between Sonic and I. I thought it would be best to avoid him. I wanted to, and I had my hear set on it, but I guess he has the bigger part of my heart. I was mad at him, if not out of fear, than for stupid reasons, and I felt like he'd be mad at me, too, for leaving and not saying good-bye. I guess him not remembering me completely is better. Maybe he'll get mad at me once he remembered. _**If**__ he remembers,_ I thought, my smiling turning slightly evil.

I sighed. I can't believe how quickly he stole my heart, especially after I had prepared to stop myself. Was it possible to not fall in love with him? Even him touching my hand made my heart melt, and how we just stared at each other in the school hallway, oh, he's so amazing. His eyes.. I can't help but get lost in them. And his smile... his smile shines brighter than the sun!

"Well," Sonic said, turning around again, "I'll see you later," and with that, he ran off.

I turned around, dazzled. _Oh Sonic, why do you have to be so perfect?_ I opened the door, and just walked, not paying attention to anything.

I bumped into something, or someone, and fell flat on my butt. I finally snapped out of it, and looked up. There stood Shadow. Typical.

"What are you doing?" he put his hand out.

I rolled my eyes, and took his hand, allowing him to help me off the floor. "I just went out for a little while, what's the big deal?"

"Oh, there is no _big_ deal, just your aunt... detention... or falling in love with Sonic again."

I sighed. I really didn't want to be reminded of my aunt. Not right now, at least. School is supposed to be my escape, where I'm safe, with Shadow and Tikal.

"You know I'm right. You must know what you're getting into. You know Sonic doesn't stay in the same place for long. He could leave here tomorrow, and you'd be stuck here, alone, and in tears again. He doesn't even remember you, you're just some random, useless girl to him."

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew Shadow was right. I was just some random girl, and Sonic would leave sooner or later. He doesn't know who I am and I even said myself it might be best if he doesn't. He always did know me as some annoying little girl who obsessed over him, dreaming that we'd someday get married. he _must_ have lied when he said he dreamed of me. How can you not remember someone who was such a big part of your life for so long? How many other girls would he have tried to get? What if I'm nothing other than something to amuse him? What if I'm just some toy to him?

I heard the doors bang open, I turned around to see Sonic standing in the doorway.

"Sonic.." I whispered.

"Rose," he walked towards me. "I'm sorry about earlier. What do you say we go catch a movie or something?"

I was about to accept, when I felt Shadow put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, he was staring at Sonic. I knew Shadow and Sonic didn't really get along, but I believed that Shadow wouldn't make me unhappy just to get back a Sonic. I knew he cared for me, and I knew he knew best. "I'm sorry," I looked down, not able to look at Sonic. "I don't feel that being with you would be right while I... I'm dating Shadow."

Neither Sonic nor Shadow said a word, or moved. I looked up at Shadow, who was slightly smiling. I looked over at Sonic who looked heart broken.

"I... I d-don't believe this," he stuttered, staring at Shadow and I.

"Maybe this'll change your mind, faker." Shadow turned me around, and kissed me.

_**A/N:**_

_**I know, it's horrible, right?**_ _**How could Shadow do that? How could **__**Amy**__** do that?**_

_**Ohhhh... damn. ;]**_

_**After a long time, I decided I have to do this. You guys'll understand soon xD**_


	10. 9: The Kiss

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Maybe this'll change your mind, faker." Shadow turned me around, and kissed me.

_NO! NO, NO, NO!_ I was screaming, in my head. _SHADOW, YOU IDIOT! NO!_

Kissing Shadow felt like I was kissing my brother, if I had one! It was disgusting, wrong, horrible!

I wish I could look at Sonic, tell him it wasn't real, hug him, make him feel better, something, anything!

I suddenly felt queasy, and wanted to throw up. I tried to pull away from Shadow, but he held me, making it impossible to escape. I put my hands on his chest, and pushed, hoping I could get loose, but his grip tightened and I finally gave up and let him eat my face off for as long as he pleased. I hung my hands on my side, and tapped my foot, trying to give Sonic a sign I wasn't enjoying this.

After a couple more seconds I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to be sick, I tried as hard as I could to get away, but it was useless. I was stuck in Shadow's arms, and I was going to be sick.

Shadow _finally_ let me go, and I threw up on the floor. I didn't know kissing somebody could be so horrible.

Sonic stared at me, appalled. He had a mixture of slight amusement, hurt, anger, disgust and horror on his face, it was heartbreaking. He looked at me, wrinkling his nose, before he turned around and ran out the door.

_What have I done?_

I put my back to the wall, and slid down, holding my knees to my chest, and putting my head down. I felt horrible. Worse than I did six years ago, or everyday since then. I was so worried about Sonic breaking my heart that I broke his, which, to me, was a billion times worse. I'd rather have him break my heart a hundred billion times than break his heart! All that mattered to me was him and his happiness.

The look on his face.. I'll never forget that. I'll never forget that _I_ caused that. I just broke Sonic's heart, the first time we had seen each other in six years.

"It's alright," Shadow said, putting his hand on my head.

"You!" I jumped up onto my feet. "Why did you kiss me? Why wouldn't you let me go? Why? Why did you do that? Did you see Sonic's face? Do you know what you just did?"

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure he wouldn't bother you anymore!"

"Did you? Or were you so immature and pathetic that you had to get back at Sonic because you can't let the past stay in the past? I honestly thought you cared about me, Shadow! After six years I guess I still don't know you! Do me a favor and don't do me anymore favors!" I ran out of the school with hopes of finding Sonic.

I wondered around, shouting "Sonic!" every few seconds, but no answer. _If I were in a new town, and I got my heart broken, where would I go?_ I stopped, trying to think like Sonic. _The only place I knew!_

I ran as fast as I could to the Pizza Planet, hoping Sonic would be there.

When I got there, I ran in, and looked around. In the far corner, I saw a blue hedgehog, sipping on some kind of beverage. I walked over to him.

He looked up at me, then looked back down at his drink.

"Can I sit?" I asked.

"Sure. I was just leaving," he got up.

"Sonic please! Give me two minutes, I beg you."

He looked at me, emotionless. "Fine," he finally said, sitting down.

I sat down, too, thinking about what to say. There's no way to explain it without telling him _everything._ I sighed. Maybe I could compare his past love with us, if it's compatible. "You said you were in love, before. Who with?"

"What's it matter?" he snapped, growling.

I guess I deserved that? "It'll make this... oh, just please tell me?"

He didn't speak for about five minutes; I sat waiting, patiently. "Alright," he began. "It was about six years ago..."

**A/N:**

**OH. MY. GAWSH.**

**Six years ago? That sounds familiar, doesn't it? Hmm... well, anyways, I've been unpredictable (I hope? o.O) lately, and I know what your thinking ;) Muahahaha!**

**I'm going to be doing a mini marathon, so you'll see what Sonic says very, very soon! :D**


	11. 10: The Apology

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Alright," Sonic began. "It was about six years ago. Maybe seven, I don't know. There was this girl... she was so amazing. She was my best friend, but I could never tell her I was in love with her. She always told me and everyone around that she loved me. It wasn't a secret, at all. I wish I could have been more open, like her."

"What... What happened?" I swallowed, nervous. I didn't want to get my hopes up, or believe it, but six years ago I was Sonic's best friend, and I told everyone I loved him. He _couldn't_ be talking about me... No, it's not possible, is it?

He looked down. "She died. Her house caught on fire. Her mom went around blaming her, she said she meant to kill her dad, but she couldn't get out."

My eyes widened, filling with tears. _That's not true. That didn't happen. I never meant to kill anyone._ I sniffled, and Sonic looked up at me. I stared into his eyes, not able to look away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied, sniffling again.

He frowned. "I don't buy it."

I needed to tell him... I had to tell him that I'm Amy, I'm not dead, and I had to explain that stupid kiss with Shadow, but first... I needed to know if I'm the one. "What was her name?"

He smiled. "She had the most beautiful name..." he stopped.

I waited for him to continue talking, but he never said anything. "Well?" I finally asked.

"I can't remember," he frowned. "It started with an A..."

"Amy," I whispered.

"Yes! That's it! That's her name! How'd you know?"

"Sonic..." I paused, not able to tell him the truth. I was sure he'd be mad.

"_AMY!_"

I looked over to the doors, and saw Shadow, staring at me.

_No,_ I mouthed. _Not now, anytime but now!_

He walked over to our table. "Fancy seeing you two here."

"Shadow, leave. Now. Please. I'll talk to you later."

He looked at me, then Sonic, back to me, at Sonic again, and back to me. "Fine," he said, walking off.

"Sonic, please don't hate me, okay?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Sonic, my name isn't Rose. Well, it is, but not my first name. I'm Amy Rose, and I'm not dead. I never was. My mom shipped me out here to live with my aunt and uncle. I lied to you because I thought you'd be mad at me, for leaving, without saying goodbye. I thought you knew I left, I didn't think she'd go around saying I was dead. Sonic, I'm _so_ sorry. That kiss, with Shadow, that was, I don't even know where that came from. He's been with me these six years, and he told me that you would leave sooner or later, which I knew was right, knowing you, you don't stay in one place very long and after all these years of crying over you I was convinced it would be best to not be around you, but by doing that I hurt you, which was a million times worse than me getting hurt and I'm sorry." I panted, out of breath, waiting for an answer from Sonic.

He didn't blink, or anything, he just sat there, staring at the table.

"Sonic?"

Nothing. He just sat there, still as a rock.

"Sonic, please, say something. Anything?"

"Amy," he whispered, through his teeth.

"I'm sorry..."

"Leave," he said.

"But Sonic, I-"

"Now."

I sighed, and got up. "Please... forgive me," I said, before I walked away.

**A/N: Omg, this is short, I know, LOL.** **I don't know what else to write here, and it's 5am, so if I thought of something, it might not make sense.. o.o**

**Well, anyways. Now Amy's little secret is out... That didn't last long. I had planned to make Amy keep her secret for quite a while longer... oh well!**

**I'll upload two or three more tomorrow [:**


	12. 11: Dark Sonic

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**A/N: So, for this chapter, I'm going to be doing this in Sonic's Point Of View. Actually, until things get better, it'll be in Sonic's pov. I originally wasn't going to change the pov, but with the help of IOwnSonicX, I've decided it has to be this way, and, I'm going to add part of the previous chapter back in here... you're about to see why [;**

–**Because this is my first time doing Sonic's pov, it might not be as good as my others .-. Anyways! I'll shut up and let you read now [x Be sure to review! I love reading them [x**

Amy finally finished her long 'apology', breathing for air.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I just told her I was in love with her, and I didn't even know it was her! How could she do that to me?

All this time, Amy wasn't dead, she was just this far away. She didn't even bother to call, email, text or send a letter to anyone. Nothing. She just stayed here, with... with Shadow.

Why Shadow? Why did she talk to _him_? Why not me, or _anyone_ else? I know I always used to run away, but I wasn't ready for commitment, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, or have something bad happen. I couldn't risk Amy getting hurt...

Wait a minute...

—**Five and a half years ago—**

"Sonic!" Tails yelled.

My head snapped up, and I ran in the house and up the stairs to see why tails had called. I entered, about to ask what's up, when I saw him.

"Shadow," I spat. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hello, faker. I've come for Amy-"

"Amy's dead," I snarled.

He laughed. "Alright," he laughed, running away.

**-Present-**

Was Shadow trying to tell me she was alive? Did he have more to say? _He knew..._

"Sonic?" Amy said, wanting an answer.

I ignored her. What was I supposed to tell her? That it was alright? I forgive her for lying, kissing Shadow and staying away from me for these six years? No, it wasn't alright! I was broken, I wouldn't do _anything_ but sit in bed for weeks, which is like years to me! She stayed quiet with Shadow for six years!

"Sonic, please, say something. Anything?"

"Amy," I whispered, through my teeth. I didn't know what else to say. I had nothing else to say. She left... She was with _him_! She lied. She kissed him. How do I even know she was lying? She could have ben telling the truth! She could have been dating him these six years!

"I'm sorry..."

I tried to control my anger, but I couldn't keep it down for much longer. "Leave," I told her.

"But Sonic, I-"

"Now." I said, about to burst into anger.

I head her sigh, and get up. She stopped. "Please... forgive me," she said, and walked away.

When I heard the door close, I let my anger out. I heard people gasp and run away as I turned dark. I laughed at how scared everyone was. I stood up, throwing the table out of my way.

Something pushed me back, shoving me against the booth, almost breaking it off. I looked up and saw _him_. "Well, hello Shadow. Impeccable timing." I ran behind him. "This is for kissing Amy!" I punched him as hard as I could, and he went flying into the wall.

"So," he got up and dusted himself off. "She told you. I was hoping she'd listen to me and stay away from you. I was really looking forward to kissing her some more. Your face.. Priceless."

"You haven't changed at all!" I ran at him, ready to kill him. He dodged my hit, and tripped me, throwing me out of the window. I ran back in. "Do you think Amy is gonna listen to you now? I'm gonna tell her _everything_ you _ever_ said is a lie! She's going to hate you for what you've done!"

He laughed. "Do you think I care about her? For six years I pretended to care for her and get her trust so the day she see's you, I can get my revenge! Pathetic little Amy ruined my plan, and could only let me cause you so little pain. I guess I'll have to make Amy pay."

I opened my mouth to yell at Shadow when I heard a familiar sniffle. I turned around to see Amy, standing by the doors, crying. I felt my heart drop, wanting to cry. There was _**nothing**_ more heartbreaking than seeing Amy cry. Shadow laughed his evil laugh, and Amy ran off. I started running after Amy, but stopped and looked back at Shadow. I started running at him again, but wasn't fast enough for his Chaos Control. I ran right into the wall.

"Ow.." I quickly got up and ran out to find Amy. I saw her on the other side of the street. "AMY!" I called. She turned around, and looked at me. She took a step forward, to walk to me, and I couldn't react fast enough.


	13. 12: The Accident

**Okay, so last chapter I made a few mistakes:**

**- "**_**He laughed. "Alright," he laughed, running away.**_**" - My bad.. I don't know why I did that o.o **

**-"**_**She could have ben telling the truth! She could have been dating him these six years!**_**" I meant 'been', NOT 'ben.' The keys on the laptop I'm using don't work very well. I'm getting a new one, whenever the guy wants to ship me one that ISN'T broken. Ah!**

**ANYWAYS. This chapter is going to be pretty short. I don't have much to write until next chapter. So, enjoy ^-^ **

**Oh, and, uh. Don't hate me!**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

A horn blew, and tired were screeching all the road. I heard a scream. Amy's scream. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what had happened.

_What's wrong with you? Amy's out there! Toughen up and see if she's okay! _I told myself. _I can't! What if she's hurt? I have to help her... but what if she's mad? Who cares!_

I opened my eyes and looked around. _Wow_. There were cars smashed into one another everywhere. I looked for Amy, unable to see her.

"Amy?" I called, wandering around this mess. She didn't answer. "Amy!" I called again. Still no answer. Worry filled my body. Why wasn't she answering? "Amy," I called one last time. Still, no answer. I ran around searching every inch of the street looking for her.

Finally, something pink caught my eye. "Amy," I whispered. She was laying under a truck, not moving I ran over to her, and rolled her over.

I gasped, and jumped back. She was covered in blood.. Her head, her arms, her legs, everything. She wasn't pink, she was red!

I put my hand over my mouth and fell to my knees. "This is all my fault.. I'm so sorry Amy.." I put my head in my hands, and cried.

It's all my fault.. If I had protected her, this wouldn't have happened I shouldn't have called her, I should have saved her! I shouldn't have gone to knock out Shadow, I should have chased after Amy! I shouldn't have even told her to go away... I shook my head, and looked at her, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall.

"I forgive you," I told her, picking her up. I looked at her unconscious, blood covered face. "You're still the prettiest girl I've ever seen." I ran as fast as I could, looking for a hospital.

**A/N: Okay! So that's the short, depressing Chapter Twelve! Oh, gosh. How depressing. I wanted to cry just by writing this. Poor Sonic cries... aww. He's so damn sweet [':**

**Anyways.. Review? [;**

**AND.**

**Check out IownSonicX's story! It's **_**Amazing!**_


	14. 13: Mr Lonely

_**Chapter Thirteen **_

Five months had gone by since the accident. Amy was still in the hospital, unconscious, with two broken arms, a hand, leg, foot, and ribs. She used to have countless cuts and bruises all over her body, but they're mostly scars now. She only had a few major cuts.

I couldn't take knowing this was all my fault, so I beat myself up, and ended up with a broken nose. I didn't care about myself, though. Only Amy. Poor, precious, innocent Amy, who didn't deserve this, at all.

I hadn't been out of the hospital since I came in here with Amy. The hospital was my new home, I had everything I needed.

I wasn't allowed to run here, so I gave up on it. I wasn't going to leave Amy. _Ever._ For _Anything_. I stayed at her bedside, all day and all night, looking at her beautiful face, holding her hand, hoping she'd wake up.

She woke up once, before, about three months ago. It was around 4am. I couldn't sleep, so I was laying on the bed with her, staring at her beautiful face, telling her to wake up. She made an almost inaudible "mm" sound as she breathed, and her eyes slowly opened. "Sonic," she had said, so sweetly, it brought tears to my eyes. "Hi," she smiled, and made the "mm" sound as she closed her eyes again. I watched her smile fade as she got fell back asleep and tried waking her up, again. I shouted her name, grabbing doctor's attention. They kicked me out of the room for a few hours, doing tests on her.

When they finally let me back in she looked the same as she had before. Peaceful. I sat down beside her bed, wishing she'd come back again.

Everyday since then the doctors try getting me to leave, telling me she may never wake up again. I refuse to believe that, though. Amy is the strongest girl I have ever met, I know she'll pull though, and I'll never leave her side. If she woke up once, she can do it again.

I was lonely. The loneliest I have ever been, but I got to spend every minute of every day and every night with Amy, though, so I was fine, even if she wasn't awake.

I talked to her, all the time, hoping she could hear me. Most of the time I told her how sorry I was. No words could describe how sorry I was, and I would never stop telling her.

Other times, I told her about everything that had happened in the past six years with everyone else. I talked about whatever crossed my mind. I spoke my thoughts, every single one.

The only people who came to visit was her aunt and uncle, they visited once, and acted upset. I didn't fully buy they're crying act, though. I told Amy how bogus I thought they were, and asked what they're deal was, knowing I would, unfortunately, never get an answer.

The days went by slow. I had no tv, radio, or any sort of amusement. All I could do was talk to Amy. Some days it was fun, when I could think of things to say. Other days, I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at her, and sometimes, I was so disgusted with myself, I couldn't look at what I had done to her.

The nights were the worst. I rarely got to sleep. When I did, I had nightmares about _that night_, and woke up, unable to get back to sleep.

I would never forgive myself for what I caused Amy. I never even got to tell her I forgive her. I had never felt so bad in my entire life, nor will I ever.


	15. 14: Goodbye

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_Beep ... beep ... beep ... beep ... beep ... beep ... beep ... beep ... beep ..._

Yesterday, the doctors hooked Amy up to a heart monitor again. I thought it was stupid, really. Amy wasn't going anywhere, she was going to wake up, soon.

I tried my best to ignore it, and went on talking to Amy.

"Oh! And Bokkun left Eggman, and joined the good side! He's been following creme around like crazy!" I laughed, remembering Creme running away from Bokkun. "They're pretty cute... Everyone thinks they're in love. Creme says she's not, but Bokkun obviously is." I smiled. "They remind me of us, when you used to chase me all over, and I'd run away.

"Amy you'd love it there. So much has changed! It's so beautiful. Tails planted the most beautiul trees, I can't wait to show it all to you! Everyone really misses you, they'll be thrilled when they find out you're okay..."

I frowned. "_When_ you're okay.." I added. I walked over to the window and looked outside. I saw an elderly couple walk out of the hospital. The woman in a wheelchair, the man pushing her. I smiled and looked over at Amy. "That'll be us one day. I'll protect you forever, Amy. No matter what. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I know I let you down... and I'm sorry, but that'll never happen again." I went down on my knees and held her hand. "I'm so sorry, Amy. This is all my fault, I never meant for this to happen. I shouldn't have been so stupid! I'm sorry, Amy, for all the times I've hurt you and everything I put you thought, I'm sorry I told you leave. I did it to protect you, though, I got so mad! I got... I got jealous, I guess. Seeing _you_ kissing... _Shadow_... that was horrible, I- I'm sorry."

I got up, and looked out the window again. I saw a young couple, so in love. They were dancing, laughing and having fun. He picked a little flower that was growing in the grass, and gave it to her. As their faces got closer, I turned my head and closed my eyes.

**A/N: hey! Sorry, to interrupt, but this would be cool, if you typed this in on youtube "watch?v=j9acCZ2OO0E" (after the part) ** **and listen to that while you read the next part, because, well yeah. It'd just be better.**

**[It's not some sort of spam/trick or anything. If you read ahead (DON'T, DON'T, DON'T!) Then you'll (maybe)****understand what I'm showing you!] eep! Just trust me ['x**

"Amy.." I began, keeping my eyes closed. "I... There's..." I sighed, looking at her beautiful face. "I... I love you, Amy."

My eyes widened and filled with tears as I heard a noise I never wanted to hear.

_..._

Amy's heart monitor... The line went flat. She was... No, she couldn't be.

I began shaking my head, running over to Amy. "Amy? Amy, no, don't leave me!" Tears began violently streaming down my face. "Amy! Amy, no! Please! Wake up! Amy, you can't leave me! No! Amy... please..." I was crying uncontrollably, now.

Amy was... gone. All because of me. If I hadn't been s stupid and mean she would still be here! She'd be awake, in my arms, and we'd be together!

_Why didn't you save her, you're supposed to be a hero, but you let the most important person down, you pathetic excuse for a hedgehog!_ I told myself, falling to the floor, beating myself up, again.

I stopped after a minute, realizing that beating myself up wouldn't bring her back. She was gone. There was nothing I could do. I stood up, and kissed Amy. "I'm sorry..." I told her and headed towards the door. I slowly opened it, stepped out, and closed the door. I took one step, and heard something coming from Amy's room.

I bolted in there so fast, the door fell off it's hinges.


	16. 15: I Love You

**A/N: OMG. Okay, this is like, my favorite chapter, although it's a little short. **

**I apologize for how short it's been, lately. I'm just about at the part where I can make it longer. I've wanted to stop it at certain parts, and, yeah. Haha[:**

**Anyways. I have a question! I was thinking about keeping the rest of this story in Sonic's POV, and then re-doing everything that happens from this chapter, until the end Amy's POV, so you know what's going on in both of their heads. Would you guys be interested that, or does it sound stupid? **

**&&&&&&& Should I finish this, **_**then**_** add Amy's POV, ****or****do a chapter in Sonic's, then redo it in Amy's? ._.**

**Answer in the reviews! ^-^& Enjoy! EEP!**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"Amy?" I said, standing at the foot of the hospital bed, with my hopes just a little too high.

I waited, for a movement, noise, beep, anything. Nothing happened.

I sighed and hung my head as I turned around to leave again. As I reached for the door handle, I heard a beep. I turned around, looking at Amy's heart monitor. It started to beep again.

My eyes filled with tears of joy. Amy was back! I ran over to her bedside and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back, Amy! I'll never let anything happen to you, again! I promise. I'm so, so sorry!"

I felt arms around me.. "It's okay, Sonic," I heard her say.

I looked at her. Her eyes were open, she was looking right back at me, smiling her amazing smile.

"Amy.." I breathed, unable to see because of the tears in my eyes. I picked her up and twirled her around the room. "I'm so happy you're finally awake..."

"Sonic! Set me down, I'm getting dizzy!" She said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Oh, how I missed her voice.

I set her down on the bed, and looked at her smiling. She smiled back at me, and I fell to the floor, bawling.

"Sonic!" she gasped, and jumped off the bed, kneeling beside me. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I looked at her. "Amy... I - I thought I'd never see you again... I thought it was -"

Amy put her finger on my lips, silencing me. "Sonic... I heard everything you said while I was out..." she smiled. "Don't blame yourself."

I froze. She heard _everything_? So she heard me tell her that I love her? Oh.. Shit... "You heard... everything?" I asked, hoping she died before she heard what I said. _Sonic, you idiot._ _Why would you hope she died __**before**__ that, or even at all? Now she knows how you feel.. Everything'll be perfect._

She giggled. "Yes, Sonic. Everything." She turned my head with her finger, and kissed me. "And, I love you, too, Sonikku." she bit her lip, intertwining her hand with mine.

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. Now what? She knows everything! I guess that's good. It's what I asked for. I just never imagined it would happen. Now she's awake, and alive, and she knew how I felt, and she still loved me... it was... perfect. I stood up, helping her up, as well.

I looked into her gorgeous eyes, getting lost. I gently stroked the side of her face, her cheeks became redder than a rose; I chuckled. "My precious Amy..." She lifter her hands up, around my neck, as I put my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "I love you, Amy," I told her. "More than anything." I leaned in, and finally kissed her.


	17. 16: Life's A Bitch, Then You Die

**A/N: Okay, so I have some news!**

**My laptop powercord BROKE. and my laptop's dead. Great, eh?  
>I have a computer in my livingroom, but it's the worst computer ever, and the keyboars is... well, fucked. I should be getting a new laptop sometime within the next two or three days... but, I'm not sure.<strong>

**So, I won't be uploading as much as I usually do. I'll be writing... but with my iPod, and when I can, I'll upload everything [: So whenever I upload next is basically a mystery! You can tweet me xxTinaSparrow if you want to know when that'll be, or if you really want me to upload.. I'll try! **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 16! [x**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Amy had been out of the hospital for a week now. I've been staying with her, at her aunts place because she won't let me leave, and I have no other place to go at the moment.

She slept more of the time, she only woke up at night, for a few hours, when I was sleeping. Every night I tried to stay awake until she woke up, or I tried to wake up really early, but I always ended up falling asleep, and I was too tired to wake up early. I woke up when my body decided to let me, and by then, Amy was sleeping again.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 1:18 AM. I didn't exactly know when Amy was going to wake up, but I was determined to stay awake until she woke up. I missed her so much.

I was beginning to grow tired. Maybe I could just rest my eyes for a few minutes? I laid down beside Amy, yawning. I closed my eyes, being careful to not fall asleep.

"Sonic? I heard someone say my voice, but I was too tired to get up or even reply. No one would need me except for Amy.

"Amy!" I jumped up, yelling into the darkness.I heard her scream, followed by a thumping sound. "Shit! I'm sorry, Amy!" I ran over and turned the light on. I couldn't see her anywhere. "Amy?" I laughed awkwardly.

"You bastard," she got up off the floor and sat on her bed, looking at me.

"Shit, Amy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She laughed, "HA! Me? Scared? Have we met? Hi, I'm Amy Rose, you don't scare me!"

"Oh really?" I walked towards her.

"Really."

"I accept your challaneg, Amy Rose," I said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"You won't win," she laughed, "you can't even scare a fly!"

"We'll see about that, sweetheart."

She smiled.

I was dazzled by her smile, her beauty, her everything. "Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?"  
>She blusheed, looking away, trying to hide her face.<p>

"Don't hide your face," I told her, kneeling in front of her. "You're too beautiful to be hiden away! Besides, I've missed that face of yours."

Her smile got bigger, and she bit her lip.

I leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head away. I looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
>She looked back at me, frowning. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling the greatest... I'm kind of hungry."<br>"Oh, no problem! I'll go get you something."  
>"No, Sonic, I can get it myself."<br>"Nonsense. I want to get it for you."  
>She smiled. "Alright."<br>"So whadday want?"

"Umm... Toast?"

"Alright, I'll be back!" I ran out of her room and down to the kitchen. I took two slices of bread and put them in the toaster, and waited.

...and waited.

...and waited.

_This is taking __**forever**__! I can't stand it!_ I ran out of the kitchen, and around the house. and around agian, and again, and again, and about fifty more times, before going back into the house. I looked at the toaster... The toast was still cooking. Ugh. how long did it need? I was about to run off again, when the toaster popped, making me scream. I quickly covered my mouth and looked around. "Dammit," I said under my breath. I took the toast out of the toaster, and dropped it on the counter. _Ow_, I thought. It was hot. I quickly buttered it and ran back upstairs to Amy's room.

I took one step in Amy's room, and froze. Amy was laying ontop of Shadow, kissing him... my mouth dropped, along with the toast as my heart shattered into a million pieces.


	18. 17: Run Away

**A/N: eep! Guess what! I fixed my laptop! Woo! ^-^ **

**...Actually, I forced the powercord in my laptop, and I'm trying to make it stay. Same thing though. [;**

**So! Here's Chapter Seventeen! Woo! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

I had never felt as bad in my entire life, as I did now. It was like I was trapped alone in the darkest abyss with a million knives piercing my heart. I didn't know if I was having a nightmare, or if I was really awake, and I didn't want to know. Maybe Shadow really got what he wanted. He got Amy to play her part, and I got used, just to be ripped apart...

Amy looked up at me, her eyes widening. She slowly looked back down to Shadow, who smiled. "Sonic this isn't what it looks like!" She blurted out.

I couldn't respond to that. How is Amy laying on top of Shadow not what it looks like? Of course it's what it looks like...

"Did you not tell him about us?" Shadow asked Amy, getting up. He walked over to me, stopping about seven feet in front of me, holding Amy's hand.

I could feel the hurt and pain slowly going away, as my anger began to build up inside of me. _Not again._

Amy didn't say anything. She just stood beside Shadow, holding his hand, with her head down.

"Oh, Sonic. Amy's afraid of you. Try to calm yourself a little."

I refused to believe Amy would ever do anything with... _him_. Not after what he did to her... and she heard him say it all! "What have you done Shadow? Amy wouldn't ever go back to doing anything with you! Not after everything you did and said!" I fumed.

He just laughed. "Heh heh heh," whatever floats your boat, Sonic." He turned to Amy and started nibbling on her ear.

Amy closed her eyes, looking... If I didn't know any better I'd say she looked disgusted?

Shadow finally stopped, looking back at me, smiling. "Sonic," Amy tried saying, only to get interrupted.

"Amy!" Shadow snapped, giving Amy an evil look. "Let me," he said, a little nicer, but still evil. "Sonic," he let go of Amy's hand and started walking towards me. He stopped about a foot away from me, and leaned towards me. "Run," whispered, smiling. "Run away, Sonic, and _never_ return."

I looked over Shadow's shoulder at Amy. "No.." she mouthed, with pleading eyes, shaking her head. She reached her hand out, taking a step forward, and I ran.

...

...

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, which was a long time. I was getting tired. I was in the middle of a forest, somewhere. I had stopped in the middle of a small, empty clearing.

I began pacing.

"How could she do this to me? After everything I did for her." I paused. "Well maybe... She _did_ look disgusted with Shadow. And her eyes... they were so innocent, but.." I slammed my fist into the ground. "**She didn't stop him!**"

I sat on the ground, by a tree. "I should've known what to say... I'll never learn from my mistakes. Whatever I did wrong... Amy I'm so sorry. I wish I could have made you stay." I put my head in my hands. "Now I'm here, all alone, and you're there, far away... with Shadow."

"Sounds to me like you really fucked up," someone said.

I jumped up and turning around, not seeing anybody. "Who's there?"

"He name's Jet." A green hawk walked out from a bush. "Jet the hawk. And you are?"

"Sonic.. Sonic the hedgehog," I said. "What do you want?"

"_I_ don't want anything, but it sounds like _you_ do."

"What do you mean?"

"This Amy. What did she do?"

"She.. Well, she kissed Shadow. She was on top of him."

"Wait, Amy rose?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her! Oh, fuck. If you think she'd actually kiss Shadow by will... Man, you got some problems. Go get your girl, and don't fuck anything up or I'll come after you. I _am_ faster than you."

I laughed. No one is faster than me, Sonic the Hedgehog! "Thanks," I said. "But... She didn't stop him. She even let him hold her hand."

"Shadow's probably making her. Why would Amy want a slime ball like him?"

I don't know how this guy knew Amy, but if he says she wouldn't... I guess he'd know her better than me. I sighed, "alright. I'll go back. But, uh. What way?"

Jet pointed to the pathway I made when I came in here. The bushes were pushed out of the way, and the grass was patted down pretty good.

"Heh heh. Thanks," I said, and began running back to Amy.


	19. 18: Forever

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_You're not running fast enough,_ I told myself. I had to get to Amy faster! I have to apologize, and set everything straight!

Finally I recognized where I was. I was only a few seconds from Amy's house. I ran as fast as I could. I jumped in her window and her laying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. "Amy..?" I cautiously stepped towards her.

She sat up and turned to face me. She had been... crying. "Sonic!" She ran over to me, and hugged me, crying into my chest. "Oh Sonic I thought you'd never come back! I - I, Shadow! He made me cooperate with him! Right before you came in he put me on top of him! She was holding my hand s tight, it hurt! He threatened to... he..." she was crying so hard, she couldn't talk anymore.

I embraced her, never wanting to let go. "Shh, Amy, it's okay. I know, Shadow's a douche bag. I won't ever let him, anybody, or anything ever come between us again."

She looked up at me, "really?" her eyes were glowing. God, she's so beautiful.

"Really," I assured her. "It's you and me against the world."

Her arms tightened around me. "I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Ames." I picked her up Bridal style, and set her down on her bed. I laid down beside her, putting my arm around her. She cuddled into me, closing her eyes.

After about forty-five minutes of silently laying together, Amy looked at me. "Sonic, where did you go?"

I gave her a puzzled look. "I never left?"

She giggled, "when Shadow told you to run."

"Oh," _Real smart, Sonic. _"I just ran, no where in particular."

"Where'd you end up?"

"A forest," I frowned. Where is she going with all these questions?

"Why'd you come back?"

I sat up, looking into her eyes. "Amy..." I began, not sure what to say next. "Amy, I'm in love with you. There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you. I promised you I'd always protect you. I can't protect you if I'm running away." I paused. "In the forest, I was arguing with myself. I couldn't decide wether what happened was real or not.."

"Sonic.." she interrupted, her voice full of sorrow.

"Amy, please, let me finish." I looked at her, she nodded. "Before I left," I continued, "when you stepped towards me, your eyes... they didn't look like Shadow's. Shadow's eyes were full of evil, yours were full of innocence... I knew you couldn't do anything like that with Shadow, but I couldn't understand why you didn't stop him." I frowned, looking away from Amy. "But I met a friend of yours in that forest. Jet the hawk. He told me you'd never do anything like that by will, and Shadow was making you. It made sense. After all, you did look disgusted with him," I looked back at her.

"You got that?" she said, cheerfully. "I wasn't allowed to say anything, so I tried to let you know through my facial expression!"

I sighed in relief. "Amy I have a question for you now."

"Shoot!"

"What happened when I left?"

"Oh.. Uh. Well, I got really mad and started hammering Shadow."

I chuckled, "That's my girl."

She smiled. "He pinned me on the floor and said he'd do everything he can to make sure you don't come back..." she hesitated.

"What'd he say, Amy?"

"Alive."

I laughed. "Amy you don't think a weak douche bag like him could keep me away from you, do you?" I kissed her cheek. "Nothing will ever be strong enough to keep me away from you."

She smiled. "I don't know what I did to get you," she gave me a quick peck on the lips, "but I'm glad I did it."

I smiled and kissed her. "I'll be here forever."

**..**

**..**

**A/N: hey! So, I have news [:**

**This story is almost finished. I'm writing three more stories, as well as this. What I was going to do is upload this one every other day, to keep it's life going loner.**

**Then, every day (or so) I'd upload the new story I'm writing. After Lightweight is finished, I'd upload 'Lightweight 2' (It'll have a different name) every other day, and during the other days, I'd upload Lightweight in Amy's POV. [Would anyone even read that, or is it stupid? O.o]**

**I hope that wasn't too confusing.. haha!**

**Anyways, sorry for the crappy ending. I've ended it with a kiss a few times.. LOL it just seems like a good place to stop .-.**


	20. 19: 4 Real

**A/N: Terribly sorry I haven't updated in ten hundred years, haha. My laptop is seriously fucked up. -_-" Anyways.**

_**Please**_** read my AN at the end of this chapter! **

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**(That half chapter was a mistake. LOL)**_

I stood by the window, looking outside. Why did Shadow want to hurt Amy so much? Or was he really just trying to get back at me? Amy's the one getting hurt the most... Doesn't Shadow not have a heart? He stayed with Amy for six years, pretended to care, gained her trust, just to tear her down when I came around? I shook my head. That wasn't right. I don't care if he tries to mess with me, but messing with Any was just out of the question. That's something I won't tolerate. No one can mess with my Amy.

"Sonic?" I felt Amy's hand touch my arm, "are you alright?"

I didn't move. I stared straight into the distance, at nothing in particular. "yeah, I'm fine," I muttered.

"You don't sound fine."

I slightly smiled, lifting my arm up and putting it around Amy. "Amy," I began, pulling her closer. "What does Shadow want?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Why's he doing all this? Trying to ruin us.."

She sighed. "Sonic, when I left... It felt like you had abandoned me, like you didn't care. Shadow was all I had, so, I talked to him. Please understand that I didn't think I would ever see you again. I guess I may have been a little harsh, and said some things that -"

"Wait," I interrupted, "are you trying to tell me Shadow does care?"

"That's right, faker." My body tensed as I heard the familiar, unfriendly voice.

"Shadow," I growled, turning around to see him standing in the doorway. "You don't care for Amy," I said, slowly taking a step forward.

"Oh? I do believe I was the one who was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Where were you? Oh, that's right. You weren't caring."

I ran towards him and punched him in the face, sending him flying to the wall, using only under half of my strength. "Don't you ever say I never cared! I was told she was dead! I spent forever doing nothing but being sad. I looked for, though. I didn't believe she was gone! I couldn't.."

"It took me a few days to find Amy," he stood up, brushing himself off, "it took you six years. It wasn't even on purpose. You had no idea who she was. Explain that, faker."

I froze. He was right. It did take me six years... and I didn't recognize her. I guess I didn't look very hard... Maybe I really didn't deserve her. Shadow wad right about everything. What kind of pathetic hedgehog like me deserves someone as wonderful and perfect like Amy?

What are you thinking? You're gonna give up on Amy? After everything? Shadow didn't visit Amy at the hospital. He doesn't care! He never did. He told you his plan, be a man!

"Some of the best things don't happen on purpose," I told him, walking backwards to Amy. "I loved Amy six years ago, I love her now. I'll admit, I wasn't there when she needed me, and you were. Thank you for looking after her, for me. Now we're finally together again, and I don't care about the past, it's in the past," I put my arm around Amy's waist, holding her close to me. "Right now is all that matters, and right now, I love Amy. I'm not going to let you interfere with us ever again. There's nothing that's stronger than my love for Amy, so if you want to fight and try to ruin that, well come at me."

Amy put her arms around me, squeezing me. "I love you, Sonic," she whispered, almost inaudible.

Shadow stood there, staring at us. He slowly began to nod his head. "Alright. I'll give you one chance, Fa- er, Sonic."

I smiled. "Thank you," _for calling me Sonic_.

He nodded once, and disappeared.

"Well," I said, facing Amy. "I guess that's solved, for now."

She put her arms around my neck, standing on her tippy-toes. "Now we won't have anymore interruptions," she winked, and leaned in to kiss me.

I quickly leaned away. "Amy..." I picked her up and set her on her bed. I kneeled in front of her, holding her hands.

"Amy," I repeated.

She looked at me with glowing eyes. She looked wondrous and slightly upset.

"Amy, I love you," I began, not exactly knowing where I was going with this.

"Sonic... Are you-"

"NO!" I quickly interrupted, assuming she thought I was going to leave her. "Amy... I.." I stood up, and began pacing around Amy's room. How do I say this? What if I make a fool out of myself? I shook my head, closing my eyes. I have to do this. It feels right. No, she'll say no. It's too much! Maybe... I'll just give it to her in little pieces.

I sighed, and walked back over to her. "Amy I'm going home," I blurted out.

Her face was quickly contaminated with fear and sadness. "No! I mean," I slapped my forehead. You idiot. "If you come with me?"

Amy gasped and a huge smile spread across her face. She bit her lip, her eyes wondering everywhere. "Yes!" she finally answered, jumping into my arms.

I sighed in relief, closing my eyes.

"I love you, Sonikku!" Amy said, kissing me.

"I love you, too, my sweet, beautiful angel."

**A/N: Okay, so please read this.**

**Instead of writing a "Part two" kind of thing, I was thinking about continuing this story, as a "_ years later" thing. Would that be cool or should I just end this like I had planned? Please let me know, & review! [:**


	21. 20: I'm A Lightweight

**A/N: hey, guys! So, this is the last chapter of Lightweight! **

**SO sorry I haven't upload in ages, again. I've had MAJOR writer's block (I suck at ending's), and my computer is worse than ever, ugh.**

**So, anyways. Let me know in the reviews if you guys want a little "Later" thing, or, if you want to know what happens when Amy gets home, I'll gladly add another chapter if it's wanted. **

**Also, let me know what you thought of this story [:**

**And, if you want, check out my other stories. I get new story ideas almost every day, so I'll be having much, much more stories coming!**

**Thanks for reading! *imagine a heart* haha[: **

**-xxTinaSparrow**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

I had just finished helping Amy pack all of her things. Her room was full of boxes. She insists we bring her dresser and bed. She doesn't want anything new, so I have hired a moving company to take her things, while I run with her.

"Well, should we go now, or..?" she asked, looking around.

"Whenever you're ready, beautiful."

She wasn't facing me, but I knew she was smiling. Her head slightly tilted down. She turned around, biting her smiling lip.

At a loss of words, I walked over to her, placing my lips on hers.

Our lips molded perfectly together, our tongues dancing together. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. I felt her arms around my neck, as her lips turned into a smile.

I pulled away, smiling. I would have complimented her, but I had absolutely no words to use. Every word wasn't good enough; it was almost a disgrace.

There was no words to describe Amy Rose's beauty.

She was wearing a little white tank top with gray sweat pants, and white sandals. She had no makeup on and she hadn't done anything with her hair. She was gorgeous.

Amy, who was still smiling, picked up a box and headed for the stairs. I quickly ran in front of her, stopping her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Downstairs? I have to put these boxes in the tr-"

"You don't have to do anything," I took the box. The boxes were heavy, and she might hurt herself somehow. "Relax, Ames, I can do it for you," I smiled.

She shook her head, "fine, but I'm not letting you do anything."

"Take the little boxes," I told her.

"There are no little boxes!"

I chuckled, setting the box down. I took a little blue box out from my pocket and set it in her hands. "Well, there's little box."

She stated at the little, square, blue velvet box sitting in the palm of her hand.

"What is this?" she asked, looking up at me. Her face was blank, and, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she sounded mad.

"It's a... box. If you don't want it I can -"

"No!" she shouted, taking a step back.

Her eyes want back down to the box. She bit her lip, and I could hear her take in a deep breath. She knew what it was.

She slowly opened the box. Her eyes widened, and her smile grew.

"Amy.." I began, kneeling in front of her.

She pressed her lips together as her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I know I haven't been that great to you in the past, but I promise that's all in the past. I promise you I will protect you, and never let anything hurt you. I want to love you forever, and spend the rest of my life with you. Amy Rose... Will you make me the happiest hedgehog in the universe, and marry me?"

She started waving her hands in front of her face, trying to dry her tears, I think.

"OH MY GOSH," she said, putting her hands over her face. She let out a little squeal "YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!"

I stood up, taking the ring out of the box, sliding it on her left ring finger.

She was staring at it, biting her lip.

There was a pink diamond rock placed on a whitened gold band, with two diamonds, just over half the size of the pink diamond, on each side. It was pretty, but it wasn't anywhere near as pretty as Amy.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she whispered. I frowned. I picked her up, and set her down in front of the mirror in the hallway. "This... Is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I said, showing her her reflection.

She blushed. "I love you, Sonic!" she jumped on me; giving me a big hug.

"I love you more, Mrs. Amy the hedgehog," I whispered, before kissing her.

She was finally, officially mine. Nothing would ever change that.


End file.
